the l word
by SingleRoseOfWutai
Summary: arisa's moving and she hasn't told kyo yet! wanna know how well HE takes it? then read and find out!


The "L" Word Disclaimer: I hate not owning anything 

Claimer: I do own **_MY_** very own storyline

Pairing: Kyo Sohma + Arisa Uotani

A N: HI! Its Uo-chan here. To make this short and to the point, guess what? Tohru isn't the only one who knows about the Sohma family's problem anymore. Now Arisa and Saki Hanajima know because since Arisa is going out with Kyo and Hanajima is going out with Hatsuharu, Hatori didn't want to erase anymore memories from anyone. So he told them both to go on and tell them (FYI: this problem doesn't effect them at all throughout the story). Oh wait, I'm telling too much.

READ.

(Rated PG so that means there's nothing in it for anyone who decides to snoop!)

Chapter 1

We Won't Say Goodbye

It was two days before the last day of school in Kaibara high. It was about 12:00, around lunchtime. Tohru, Yuki, Momiji, Hatsuharu and Hanajima were sitting out in the courtyard eating their lunch when they noticed Kyo and Arisa were missing.

"Tohru," Hatsuharu asked. " You seen Kyo and Arisa?"

"Nope. I haven't seen them all day." Tohru explained.

"I think I know where they are," Momiji said. "She told me something that she hasn't told Kyo yet, and she wanted to tell him today in private."

"You mean she didn't tell Kyo yet?" Tohru panicked. "Oh, why does she always do that." She leaned up against Yuki.

"I'm pretty sure she'll get around to telling him." Yuki said. Yuki put his arm around her waist.

"When?" Hanajima said sarcastically. "After she's gone?" Haru put his arm around her shoulders and pulled Hana close to him.

"Okay okay," He interrupted and kissed her. "She's going to have to tell him sooner or later, so let her tell him on her own time. Now let's go back to class." So Momiji and Haru went back to class 2-b, and Tohru, Saki and Yuki went back to class 2-c, and still, no one saw Arisa or Kyo for the rest of the day.

Walking towards Sohma residence…

"Kyo," Arisa said weakly. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Kyo asked. He saw a tear running down the side of her face. "Arisa, what's wrong? I won't know unless you tell me."

"I'm leaving here tomorrow." Arisa said. She started to cry even more.

"You're leaving to where?" He asked.

"I'm moving back to America," She explained. "My mom's moving her designing business back over seas so she could have two locations, and I can't stop her this time."

"How long have you known this?" Kyo asked. He was beginning to sound very irritated.

"Since last week." Arisa said. She could see that Kyo was starting to get mad at her.

"AND YOU COULDN'T TELL ME THIS EARLIER!" He began to yell at her. Then, she really started to cry.

"I'm sorry, please don't hate me!" Arisa said while sobbing. She started to walk away from Kyo when he grabbed her hand. She turned around.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Kyo said. "I was just mad."

He pulled her close, and held her tight. Being near him and feeling the warmth of his body near hers made her feel safe and protected from all harms.

"I won't go. She can't make me leave. She just can't, I won't let it end like this. I just won't-" She was silenced by the kiss that she would soon never forget. Arisa started to say something else, but she just couldn't ruin the moment. A moment she might not ever have again- at least for a while.

"It won't end," Kyo said. " I won't let it."

"We don't know that for sure Kyo." Arisa exclaimed. "We can't predict the future."

"But I'm not talking about the future," He explained. "I'm talking about the here and now. Just about this very moment. I don't want this moment to end ever in my life, but I can't stop it from ending. I don't want you to leave but I can't stop you from leaving. That's just the way life goes. But the one thing we can control, is our love for each other." After hearing Kyo's little pick-me-up speech, She felt better. She looked up into Kyo's reddish orange eyes.

"I'm really gonna miss you Kyo," Arisa said. She grabbed onto his arm after they started to walk. "I feel that… we'll lose track of each other."

"Don't worry," Kyo said in a cheerful voice. "We'll find a way to keep in touch. C'mon, lets go back to your place."

In front of Arisa's (no longer) house at around 7:30…

Kyo walked Arisa to her house that she would no longer live in. Arisa had something on her mind all night that was bothering her, and she had to ask.

"Kyo," Arisa said. "Remember that term paper we had to turn in about our future goals?"

"Yeah," He said. "What about it?"

"Well, I wanted to know your future goals are. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." She said happily.

"Hmm. Not a bad bargain." Kyo said playfully. "Okay I'll tell, as long as you promise not to tell anyone else."

"I promise I won't tell." She said.

"Okay," he said. "My goals are… to inherit my fathers dojo and to eventually get married and have a family. Okay, your turn tell me what your future goals are."

"Mine were to… take over my mothers designing business and then, get married and have a family." She told him. "Hey, you ever think that maybe one day we'll get married and start a family? You think it's our destiny?"

"There's no think in this," Kyo explained to her. "If it's our destiny, then we will get married."

They shared a goodnight kiss (which lasted about 5 minutes), and Kyo left to leave Arisa to her packing. The house was already empty from all the furniture being shipped over seas to their high-rise apartment in New York. She walked into her house and closed the door. Her mother started to say something to her, but she picked up on how much pressure she was under, with leaving her friends and all. Arisa went back to her room and closed the door. She took off her school uniform and packed it away. She couldn't get rid of it because it held too many memories. She finished packing away her clothes and kept out her white sundress with the green flowers on it, and her blue jean jacket. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't act like everything was normal. Arisa started to cry more than she did with Kyo. She buried her face further into her pillow, trying to calm her self down. She slowly cried herself into a painful and uncomfortable sleep.

10:00 the next morning…

Arisa woke up the next morning tired though she went bed early. She got up and put her clothes on, got her bag, her purse and left. She locked up the house and looked at it one more time before she departed with Tokyo one last time for a while. Arisa got out her cellphone and called Kyo.

"This is Kyo speaking." He said when he answered the phone.

"This is Arisa," She said into the phone. "I'm at the airport. Where are you guys?"

"We're on our way," Kyo told her. "Hatori's coming to see you off too."

"What does your car look like?" She asked Him.

"It's a black BMW. " Kyo said. " Not hard to miss."

Outside Arisa's private jet…

"Bye Arisa," Momiji said. "We'll miss you."

"Promise you'll call us when you get to America," Tohru said.

"And send us letters about your progress over seas," Hanajima added. They hugged her and shared a few lasting memories before departing. Kyo walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Umm… Tohru, Hanajima," Arisa said. "Could we have a few moments in private? "

"Sure," Hanajima said. "C'mon Tohru." They walked over to Yuki and Hatsuharu. Arisa turned to Kyo. She looked him straight in the eyes. She started to cry again.

"So I guess this is it huh," She said while sobbing. "We won't see each other for a long time. I guess… this is goodbye."

"We won't say goodbye," Kyo told her. "More like see you later." He pulled her close and held her like he did the night before. They shared one last final kiss before boarding her personal plane. Arisa got on her plane, and looked out her window. She saw Kyo and every body else waving back at her. Arisa waved back. Kyo just stood there watching as the plane moved farther and farther away out of his eyesight. Hatsuharu walked over to Kyo.

"Yo Kyo," Hatsuharu asked. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine for now," He told Hatsuharu. "Lets go." They all walked away from the airport, tears now slowly streaming down his face. Kyo needed to be alone. So instead of getting a ride home, he walked back. He would be lonely for the rest of his days, or for at least 10 years.

In Arisa's jet…

Arisa stared out her window, crying because she knew that she probably wouldn't see Kyo for at least a few years. After about 5 hours, She called Nadeshiko, her mother.

"Hello, Furuba Landscaping and designing, This is Nadeshiko speaking."

"Mom," She said over the phone. "It's me. I'm about 5 minutes out of Manhattan. Can you send a car to come and get me please? "

"Why sure thing sweetie," her mother said joyfully. "How far out are you now? "

"Now I'm about 2 minutes out of the airport." Arisa said.

"There should be a car waiting to take you home," Nadeshiko said. "Can you see it?"

"Yes mom I can see it," Arisa said to her dryly. "Thanks and bye." She hung up the phone, got her things and got off the plane. Since she had traveled to a different time zone (again), it was 7:15 in the evening. She walked to the car that was taking her home. She got in.

"Destination please," The driver asked her.

"1242 forty-fifth street please," Arisa told the driver. He pulled off. She looked out the car window. She saw that the city was over packed with buildings, stores, businesses, and houses.

"This city reminds me of Tokyo," Arisa said to herself. "Too many people and too many buildings." The car came to a stop.

"Here we are." The driver said. "1242 forty-fifth street. Wow, you must be very rich to live here."

"Thanks for driving me here." She said angrily, and then she shut the door.

She walked into the building. It took her 5 minutes to figure out where the elevator was. Arisa jumped on to the elevator and pushed the button next to the number 19. Lucky for her, their apartment was right across the way from the elevator. As soon as she opened the door she was amazed by how big a high rise could be. She found her room, dropped her stuff and flopped down on her bed.

"This could be a long night," Arisa said to herself. She kicked off her heels, took off her jacket, and then sleep came to pay a visit to her.

Back in Japan…

Kyo pulled out the note that Arisa gave him before she left. He unfolded it and began to read it. It said:

_Dear Kyo,_

_When you read this, I will probably be in America. I just wanted to say that I love you too much to live over seas my whole life. If it is our destiny, then I want to start a family with you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Forever and always. Remember we made a promise to each other, saying that we would be together for the rest of our lives. I want that promise to stay true. I just wanted to tell you that I will come back so please wait for me._

_Forever yours,_

_Arisa Uotani_

Kyo refolded the note and put it in his box containing notes and pictures from Arisa. A smile slowly lit his face. He picked up his phone and called her.

In America…

Arisa was woken instantly from her sleep because of her phone ringing. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello…" Arisa said sounding drowsy.

"Hey sleepyhead." Kyo said in a low voice. "Doing okay so far? "

"I was actually sleeping before tomorrow." She explained. "It's 1:45 in the morning."

"Really?" Kyo said in shock. ''It's 12:30 noon here. I was just headed to your old house."

"What for?" She asked him.

"It's a secret." Kyo told her. "You'll find out when you come back to me." She was surprised that remembered the note that she gave him.

"You read my note?" Arisa asked.

"Yes I did read it," He said. "And we will be together. I promise you that. We could never be apart for that long anyway."

"I miss you Kyo." Arisa said slightly crying. "I need to be with you right now."

"Shh. You need to rest." Kyo said silently. "I'll talk to you later. Bye."

" Bye."

The twin says: IF U LIKE THIS FANFIC THEN PLEASE REVIEW! I'M TOO DEMANDING? I'M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME I'M SORRY!(Remind you of anyone?)

Okay, being serious now. This will be updated every other day on the weekdays only. Weekends don't count cuz I can't get to the library on Saturday. This has to be uploaded at school so it may sometimes not workout. But if and when I get any fans of this story, I promise I will never stop writing. And if I do, I give u permission to flame me so I can GOT UP OFF MY LAZY BUTT and continue.


End file.
